


Art for Good Bait and the Help

by narukyuu



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, creepy villain flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukyuu/pseuds/narukyuu
Summary: Art for Navaan's wonderful fic, "Good Bait and the Help"!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Art for Good Bait and the Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> Very Very VEEEERY late with this, I'm so sorry.  
> Navaan wrote the most wonderful fic, go read it! https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019_Cap_Ironman_Big_Bang/works/21703252


End file.
